


Bow Down

by JQ (musicmillennia)



Series: KillerWave Week 2016 [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Caitlin is literally a Queen, F/M, Killer Frost - Freeform, Killer Frost and Heatwave have Very Strange Flirting Technique, Metahuman Mick, Metahuman Sara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7124635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Day 1: Mob/Criminal AU]</p><p>Earth-33: the Twins are ruled by criminals. Despite not having a Family or any kind of theft besides diamonds and money, Killer Frost is known as Central City's "Queen."<br/>The White Siren finally gets to meet her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bow Down

**Author's Note:**

> SOMEHOW I was not aware there was a killerwave week going on, so now I gotta play catch up! I've got the next two prompts written; I'm working on today's, which is a Royalty AU :D
> 
> Let's have some fun!

“When are you gonna stop listening to Rip Hunter?”

Sara rolls her eyes with a smile. “When are you gonna stop trying to recruit me?”

Cops scream as Heatwave burns them to the ground. He leaves the key holder standing long enough to grin at her and growls, “Well?”

She tosses the keys, foolishly thinking it’ll save her life. Sara heaves a dramatic sigh as Mick takes his time burning her.

But before Sara can make another remark, a hissing honeydew voice lilts into the room: “ _Darling_ , don’t tell me you’re having fun without me!”

Her eyes widen as Killer Frost saunters into the room, the thick black lace of her corset dress dancing around her legs like a fairy’s skirts, the dark blue bodice tight enough to show every curve of her figure and breasts. Her leather knee-high boots come to sharp points at the toes, and she uses them to give Mick a kick.

“You _did_ ,” she pouts.

“Snart wants his pretty bird back,” Mick shrugs, “thought it’d be faster.”

Sara shoots up from her cell bench as Killer Frost’s misting fingers clench around Mick’s throat.

Yet Killer Frost’s light tone doesn’t change, just as Mick’s smirk doesn’t abate.

“So you’d rather think about _General Cold,_ ” Killer Frost spits the name, “than have fun with _me_?”

Mick just grins again and says, “Nah, doll.” Burning fingers clench on Frost’s wrist. Steam clouds their point of contact. “Just makin’ sure you still know _how_ to have fun. You haven’t stepped off your throne in a while.”

Leonard had told Sara that Mick and Frost had a strange relationship. She cautiously backs off, though she still continues to struggle against these _damn meta-proof handcuffs_. (Fucking Cisco Ramon.)

After a moment’s consideration, Killer Frost hums and says, “Fair enough.”

They release each other for all of a second. As they attack each other’s mouths, Sara makes a mental note to tell Leonard to _never_ ask the Queen and her “beau” to help her break out ever again.

Although she has to hand it to him for getting Frost to actually consent. She’s not connected to any Family, nor does she have one of her own, but somehow she’s become known as Central’s Queen. Rumor has it she made a bona fide throne with her powers. She’s ruthless, cold, clever, flirtatious and notoriously playful—unsurprisingly, she and Lisa Snart are good friends.

Ah. Maybe that’s how Leonard got a hold of her. Mick’d been in her infamous base in the ruins of STAR Labs already, so he’d’ve been no help.

Just like he’s no help right now.

Still, Sara doesn’t make a move to stop them. Killer Frost is definitely not one to be underestimated, and she’s been told she _hates_ being interrupted.

At last, Frost shoves Mick back. Snatching the keys from him, she leaves his bottom lip bleeding and licks her teeth while unlocking Sara’s cell.

“White Siren,” she purrs, “we meet at last. Glider and her brother talk _so_ much about you.”

Sara wiggles her fingers. “I’d shake your hand, Your Majesty, but…”

Killer Frost’s laugh sounds like clinking icicles. “Oh dear, even without those cuffs, your hand would freeze off if you tried. Now hold still.”

She still waits for Sara to stop shivering before moving to the cuffs. Her movements are careful and deliberate, avoiding any contact with Sara’s skin.

Safe enough then. Sara smirks, “Thought you could control your ice.”

Frost grins, Mick’s blood still in her mouth. “But where’s the fun in _that_? Now,” as Sara’s cuffs fall to the floor, “I was promised a show. Sing me a song, Siren.”

Sara grins and gives an exaggerated curtsey. “As you wish, _Your Majesty_.”

Frost giggles to Mick, “Oh, baby, I like her.”

She cups his head as he nuzzles the crook of her shoulder and says, “Told you so.”

Sara scoffs, “Has anyone ever told you you’re _sickeningly_ adorable?”

Killer Frost tugs at Mick’s suspender, causing him to stumble a little closer to her. “Why _yes_ ,” she says, “but since you’re about to give me a show, I won’t tear your lips off for it.”

Sara winks, “I’d like to see you try someday, pretty lady.”

Ah—that’s how Mick got close to her: Killer Frost’s pale eyes gleam with the same manic glee as his. A match made in chaos.

Sara wisely refrains from another comment and turns to the windows.

As the thick glass shatters under the Siren’s scream, Leonard Snart rolls his eyes. Fucking _finally_. Shoulda known Mick and Caitlin would take forever. That’s it: he is never asking them to help Sara break out ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
